The present invention relates to wheel balance weights.
In order to reduce excessive vibration, vehicle wheels are often balanced by placing weights at selected locations. One type of known weight includes a mass portion which is attached to the wheel's rim using a spring clip. Due to high mass and low cost, such weights have been primarily made of lead in the past. For example, such weights have been made by casting molten lead around a heat-treated spring clip. As a result, a portion of the clip would be embedded inside the mass portion, whereas another portion would extend out from the mass for attachment to a wheel rim.
Because of various factors, it is becoming desirable to manufacture such weights of materials other than lead.